Murdoc in Wonderland with Rick and Morty
by Marselena
Summary: In which Murdoc passes out in the middle of nowhere, gets found by Rick and Morty, steals Rick's portal gun and takes off into an unknown dimension, and the rest is to be seen. Will most likely just contain harmless fun and some Murdoc on Alien babe action (probably.)


**I love Rick and Morty. I also love Gorillaz. I actually love Rick and Morty a little more than Gorillaz, but whatever.**

 **I also love crossovers and have been brewing up what a Rick and Murdoc situation may consist of (probably just a lot of booze.)**

 **These are my only justifications for what you are about to read.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

For one reason or another, Murdoc had found himself face down in a ditch with two empty bottles of white rum sitting by either side of his face. The sun was just setting, or rising, he really couldn't tell, and the only noise he could hear was that of cars steadily driving about all around him.

He raised himself and tried to remember what had happened, but his mind had failed to give even the slightest indication that it had any recollection of the events of the previous 24 hours locked within its deep, deep chambers.

He stumbled to his feet, and realized he was only wearing a dress shirt. He raised the bottom half of the shirt to confirm this.

No phone, no wallet, no keys, Murdoc felt pretty helpless in these first few seconds of his hangover.

He began walking, wondering where exactly he was walking to. He tried hitching a ride with a random passing by car, but nobody appeared to feel comfortable with picking up a strange looking, half-naked green man.

He mumbled a curse under his breath before giving himself a pep talk about the situation, "come on then, we've been in worse situations than this, haven't we, Mr. Niccals?"

His half-shut eyes began to widen when suddenly a glowing green circle appeared in front of him. He took a step back as the hole grew rapidly, and a black shoe came flying out and hit Murdoc square in the nostrils.

He fell back and slammed his head on the ground.

"*burp* Whoops, looks like you knocked some random guy out, Morty."

"I was aiming for you, if you hadn't ducked then I wouldn't have hit him!"

Murdoc shook his head and looked up to see a tall old man and a shorter, not so old boy.

He looked at the boys head, and immediately thought of a turd.

The boy came closer and offered a hand, "hey, are you alright man?"

"Um, yeah… Yeah, I'm just seeing things."

Murdoc slapped the boys hand very quickly to make sure he was not a hallucination, and then grabbed hold, raising himself into a slightly more erect position.

"If you saw a *burp* big green circle then you can trust your eyes. And if you saw a giant black monkey, then I can trust *burp* my eyes," the man looked off into the distance for a moment before turning back to Murdoc and holding out a hand.

"My name is *burp* Rick, and this is my grandson, M-*burp*-orty."

At this time, the boy was looking around the area before picking up the shoe that had hit Murdoc and putting it back on his foot.

Murdoc scratched his head before responding, "did you say you came out of a portal?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of like a super genius so uh, *burp* I do that. A lot," he held out a small silver device with a glowing green cylinder on it and pointed it to the ground, "well, my grandson and I best be leaving now, our stop here was unintentional and fueled by a drunken rage, several angry prostitutes, and a slight miscalculation on my part, so I'll be seeing you around although this will most likely be the last time I ever see you," with one swift movement he had opened a new portal in the ground, and Murdoc tried to comprehend what in the hell was happening.

"Come on, *burp* Morty."

"You know what? No. I'm staying right here."

"Now's not the time to be a little douchebag, Morty, I need your help today."

"You always need my help, but when do I ask you for help and you're actually there to give it, huh?"

Murdoc raised a hand, "actually, could you two do me a-"

"You know, all sorts of kids *burp* would be grateful to help their dimension traveling grandpa collect important data for *burp* research and shit, but all you ever do is complain!"

Murdoc felt tense, his headache was aching, and he wanted to go home, not listen to a domestic dispute in the middle of nowhere. Surely if that device Rick was holding could bring him and his grandson from dimension to dimension, it could also get a simple drunkard like Murdoc back home, right?

As the tension rose between Rick and Morty, so did a plan in Murdoc's head to steal the gun and get away unscathed.

He saw a chance.

He grabbed the gun.

And immediately fell into the already open portal.

* * *

 **Me: Question.**

 **Also Me: Yes?**

 **Me: Where do you plan on going with this?**

 **Also Me: I have no idea.**

 **-Marie**


End file.
